Who is it?
by mazyeyes123
Summary: Dark fic, Ciel is having some trouble with a mysterious old man and Sebastian can't do anything about it. Set after episode 18, NOT SEBXCIEL! based on the song Who Is It? by the lovely Bjork R&R Enjoi.


_**Who is it?**_

_**His embrace, a fortress**_

_**It fuels me and places a skeleton of trust right beneath us**_

_**Bone by bone, stone by stone **_

_**If you ask yourself patiently and carefully:**_

_**Who is it?**_

_**Who is it?**_

Ciel sat up in his bed and looked around looking at a strange old man sitting next to him in his bed, it wasn't Tanaka he knew that for sure, he was so weird looking, he had such black piercing eyes, like he was mocking him, that very thought was bothering jumped out of bed, pointed to the man and yelled," Who in the world are you, and what are you doing in my manor?" " Whatever do you mean child? I'm your friend," Ciel's face was getting hot," I will ask you again old man, who are you? And what are you doing here?" He growled, the man was staring at him, his eyes black as coal, he walked towards Ciel and hugged him, "hey get off of me!" Ciel struggled to get away but it felt as if the more he tried to get away the tighter the man squeezed. He felt cracking in his mid-torso; his ribs were getting crushed.

**Who is it that never lets you down?**

**Who is it that gave you back your crown?**

**And the ornaments are going around **

**Now they're handing it over **

**Handing it over**

**Handing it over**

"S-Sebastian!" He gasped out loud waiting for his butler to come and save him, but no reply, not one peep, only the sound of his crushing ribs and the old man's breathing in Ciels ears. It's funny; he swore he could actually _hear _the man's piercing eyes.

"Sebastian! I order you to come here and save me now!" He yelled, but nothing," Whatever do you mean _my lord_?" he heard the old man say," My….. Lord?" Ciel gasped, he turned around and in instinct he stuck his fingers in the old man's eyes, literally IN the old man's eyes, but….. no blood? He twisted and jabbed his fingers in the man's eyes, his fingers feeling the meat and flesh under his finger nails, the man just stood, face expressionless and no screams, no blood

"My lord…" Ciel felt terrified, he started hyperventilating, his eyes started swell with tears of frustration, fear, anger and sadness. In all this madness, Sebastian was actually there holding Ciel not the old man, but due to the trauma Angela gave to him he's going to be hallucinating for the next fourteen hours or so. Therefore making Sebastian this 'old man' that Ciel is frightening over.

"Ugh, Sebastian I….I order you to get over here and rescue me!" He squirmed a bit, Sebastian's face had a slight hint of worry and annoyance," my lord, I'm here the old man you see if merely and illusion", Sebastian stroked Ciels back. Ciel gasped ," I can't breathe!" he started to choke slightly. Sebastian ran to the dresser and grabbed the inhaler and put it to Ciels lips. Meanwhile what Ciel saw was the old man stretching his hand to the dresser and grabbing the inhaler and seeing the man try to shove it down his throat.

"Mph, NO", Ciel pulled away from the inhaler, biting Sebastian's hand," Hm, so this is what you would do if I wasn't here?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow. Sebastian grabbed the inhaler and grabbed Ciel's chin and tilting it upwards moving his whole head back, placing the inhaler in his mouth and pumping it holding Ciels nose so that he can breathe in the medicine.

**He demands a closeness**

**We all have earned a lightness**

**Carry my joy on the left **

**Carry my pain on the right**

**If you ask patiently and carefully:**

"Master, it's me Sebastian, your loyal and faithful servant", he cooed at Ciel patting his back to get the air out," S-Sebastian," Ciel cried out ," Please, I- You have to come here now," Ciel wanted to admit that he was scared and needed Sebastian, but he wouldn't admit it, especially if the old man was there ," Why are you doing this to me?" he turned to the old man, and just for a moment; one second, he saw Sebastian ," Sebastian?" Sebastian looked almost puzzled," Master do you recognize me yet?" Ciel heard Sebastian's voice but couldn't comprehend what he was saying; it was a murmur, a familiar tune.

He didn't see Sebastian though; not anymore at least," What is happening to me? Please tell me, " once Ciel said that the grip on the old man loosened and then let him go ," I'm nothing but a figment of your imagination," said the old man, Ciel felt a burning sensation in his chest, as if someone had lit a miniature torch in his chest. It stung and ached, too much for Ciel to handle he began to scream and yell, pulling his hair wondering if that pain will take the pain away from his chest ," AHHHHHHHHHH SEBASTIAN MAKE IT STOP!" His tears rolled down his face. Sebastian picked him up and held him in an embrace," It's alright, it's only a mere hallucination," He tried to speak over Ciel's screams but that was impossible ,'_the human mind is so interesting, so weak yet so powerful', _Sebastian thought.

The pain slowly eradicated from is body and his screams slowly started to die down, Sebastian noticed this and spoke to him, " My lord, are you well?" he looked into the boys eyes waiting for his response.

After a few minutes Sebastian asked Ciel again, Ciel nodded and spoke to the ceiling ," I'm tired, I want to go to bed," Sebastian nodded and tucked Ciel into bed. Curious, Sebastian asked his master ," Who do you see," Ciel closed his eyes ," me", Sebastian stood speechless then smiled ," Well done, my lord," he grabbed the candle and blew it out ," Good night,

_My lord", _

**A/N: Hey this is a trippy Fanfic about Ciel and Sebastian. PLEASE do not confuse it with CielXSebastian Cause it's not its set after the whole ordeal with Angela and Ciels parents in… episode 18? Around there, But in my story he hallucinates for a while and Sebastian is there to comfort him and yada yada yada and Ciel is completely out of it. He has Noooo idea who it is. He's basically, kind of high? I don't know I've never been high xD hope you liked it :D**


End file.
